She slept
by the molecular lady
Summary: a girls brothers life was taken away by a dementor and is sent to an orphanage. im currently kinda sorta redoing the thing. makin it better. be patient!
1. Is it really a car?

Mae was but a small girl, yet it still happened. It was a very dark evening, an evening that could set all other nights aside. She lay on her bed, sleepy eyes almost closing over, obstructing her focus. This night was different.  
  
The house was calm, quiet. The clock in the hall was ticking terribly slowly, getting close to 11 o'clock. Mae gave up the struggle of holding her eyelids open and let them fall and unite. It was a big day tomorrow for her. She mustn't stay awake too long; she slept.  
  
Meanwhile, her brother was on duty, scoping the small town. He tried all the doorknobs of the shops- make sure they were locked, looked around for any prowling; there was none. So he got into his truck and set off down the road towards home.  
  
He crept into his residence, as to not disturb the slumbering occupants, and checked in the rooms of his small children. They were perfectly all right: fast asleep under their homespun comforters, and snoring like little angels. Mae's brother had finally reached her room. He smiled as his little girl tossed and turned. He just stood there, gazing at her with wonderment. She shivered and he went across the room to close the window.  
  
He tiptoed over the wooden panels and locked it closed, then whirled around and came face to face with a black hooded nightmare. It bore down on him, sucking away his soul. It was as if his pores were screaming out in misery! His mouth let out on last screech and he lay there, without movement.  
  
Mae shot up in the darkness and squinted for an answer to the cry. The hooded stature rose and beheld a pure white man. All cheerfulness had left and the bedroom and the thing came closer . . . Closer. The thing was about to plunge down on her also, but as if by miracle, a prancing unicorn came into view! The most random thing had just flown into view! What the hell? It galloped along her bedside and rammed the figure out the window. The image bowed, and . . .left.  
  
That memory should stay with her forever.  
  
The next few weeks, her sister-in-law merely starved herself to death, and turned insane. The view of her dear brother, surprised, pale yellow eyes, and translucent skin . . . it was enough to drive anyone to the point of insanity! Mae new better.  
  
Her brother's wife lost custody of the children and they were all separated into homes. She was situated into a small, cold house on the east side of Rotterdam.  
  
Mae was separated from the other girls. She had a room of her own- an empty attic, in need of light and comfort. She spent cold nights in her own little corner, thinking of the memorable moments she spent with her big brother. She couldn't quite picture his face. It was always blacked out in her memories. Although, Mae knew to think of a specific moment to remember, but couldn't think about it right now. It was a dark, dark night, and she was under the window.  
  
"JUDY!" the supervisor pounded on her attic door. All the girls were called Judy. "JUDY!" she yelled again.  
  
"C-coming." Mae waited for her to climb off of the ladder, and then stood up slowly and scuttled over to the oak chest. She slid her finger through one of the holes and tugged the one drawer open. There was her life savings she hid from the supervisor, 14 American dollars. Right next to the money was all her belongings that she meant to keep.  
  
'This day is meant for preparing.' Mae thought. She needed only one more rag from the washing room to complete her winter cloak- Mae had been working on it since the start of fall. She needed to steal food from the kitchens and the book from one of the girls' bedside tables- Mae had her eye on it for a long time now. 'That's all.' she sighed, ' I will run tonight.'  
  
(Lalalalalalalala.)  
  
Mae was caught stealing from the kitchens and was sentenced to a night with the dogs. They slept in the creaky old barn with the cows and the pigeons; the atmosphere was musty with hay and dung.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." Mae whispered. She cuddled in between two large bulldogs and placed the lantern in between her thighs.  
  
Mae could see the attic window from where she sat. The urge to run was far more tempting at that moment. She finally gave in and set off towards the house.  
  
The snow crunched beneath her toes as she snuck beneath the two-story window. The supervisor was still up and about, eating with her husband and two snooty sons. Mae crouched beneath the kitchen window and crawled to the side, unseen. At that time she blew out her lantern and climbed up the edge panel of the house and into her room.  
  
Her savings and belongings were where she left them, along with her finished cloak and the food she hid within it. She put on the raggedy cloak, and everything else into her stretched out socks.  
  
Getting out of the window was tough not making a noise. She could fall, and possibly break a few bones, but Mae decided to try the age-old bed sheet maneuver.  
  
Knotting the cotton bed sheets took a great deal of time as well as effort, but she was climbing out of that window in no more than 4 minutes. She grabbed her lantern, crunched her way to the barn, grabbed the two dogs, and lit the lantern. Now what? "Where am I to go?" Mae cried.  
  
The strangest noise occurred in the air at that moment. It was more like a sputtering of machinery, much like the ones in the washing room. She ran out of the barn, lantern lit, and glanced around. Was it an airliner? It came nearer . . . could it be? A CAR?!  
  
A/N= WA! This isn't that great of a chapter. I feel like I've given you reader(s) too much information! Jeese louise I'm a loser! Well the next chapter is coming up soon! 


	2. Si, me gusta

It was! The bulldogs were barking loud enough for the supervisor to hear, and as she dreaded, the house was lit through and through.  
  
The car was heading for the small patch of woods up the road; Mae followed.  
  
It swerved right, left, right, left, and jerked in all kinds of directions! She had never seen anything like it before! The vehicle finally landed tactlessly on the arctic ground, toppling over trees as it went. There were groans, cries, and yells from the dwellers inside the magical car, "You stupid git! I told you to replace the battery!" said one.  
  
"The oil needs changing, too!" said another almost-identical voice. Mae could see them now, 3 young boys, all with wild red locks and what seemed like a freckle invasion taking over their features. The smallest was kicking the car violently and the other two were slumped against a tree, banging their heads against its bark.  
  
Mae dared to come closer. The dogs were more daring, and one of them was already sniffing a boy's pants. "Where'd you come from? Huh?" he was scratching its ears.  
  
"Who are you?" a twin asked. He rose from the ground along with the little one. Mae stepped back a few steps and dropped her lantern. She wasn't really that social, kind of intimidated by other people.  
  
"You all right?" asked the twin on the ground.  
  
A flashlight was shown through the leaves.  
  
"Who would that be?" inquired the same one.  
  
Mae whipped around and gasped, "IT'S THE SUPERVISOR! Please get me out of here!"  
  
"10-4." he grinned. The four children ran non-stop, hopping over bushes, taking long strides - watching their legs eat up the distance between them. They stopped when they had lost their pursuer.  
  
"Hi, I'm Fred!" one of the elder boys said as soon as they all found their breath. Fred's identical sidekick had led the pack into a tiny clearing, " This is my twin George! Oh, and this here's a little rodent."  
  
"RONALD! I'm RONALD!" the little one shouted.  
  
"By the way, we're lost just so you know." Fred stated.  
  
"WE ARE NOT LOST! I just made a wrong turn somew-" George was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, so we're lost." Said Fred.  
  
"Most definitely not!" Said George.  
  
"Can you find the way back to the car?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. Good going, Turbo." There was silence for a while. Ronald was gathering brush and sticks; Fred was just staring at the black sky. It seemed as though they were staying for the night. Mae didn't mind, so long as it wasn't as cold as it was up in that dank room, with the freezing floorboards and icy bed sheets.  
  
She laid her head down upon a root and stared at the movement of the clouds. After a while, Mae's eyes began to drop and she fell asleep.  
  
A/N= SUPER DUPER SHORT! AH HA! HA! Please review, I live on reviews. Flames are what keep me warm at night, just so you know. 


End file.
